Electric power requirements in a lighting system can be reduced by monitoring to attain highest efficiency of lighting for reduced power demand, which reduction is reflected in reduced transmission and power generation. demand.
Disclosure is made of apparatus and a method, to choose between sources of electric lighting such as incandescent single point of light, and a fluorescent area light system. The method of choice of light source based on the electric power cost per room area, at a given light level.
An object of this invention is to disclose apparatus for determining light production efficiency on comparison of different light sources, such as incandescent single point light source compared to fluorescent light source, computer monitored for comparison of electric power demand of each of the above light sources at the same light level or intensity for greatest efficiency of lighting, at the work plane, based on electric power demand.
Another object of this invention is to disclose a method for determining light production efficiency on comparison of incandescent single point light source with area fluorescent light source, computer monitored for comparison of electric power demand on controlled on-off switching of each of the above light sources at the same light level or intensity for greatest or highest efficiency of lighting, at the work plane, based on electric power demand.
Prior art U.S. patents pertaining to this present application are;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,698 forxe2x80x94ENERGY CONSUMPTION METER.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,633 for COMPUTER CONTROLLED ENERGY MONITORING SYSTEM
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,236 for POWER CONSUMPTION METER.
None of these prior patents would anticipate individually the claims in this application, or on combining the patents would make obvious the matter claimed in the application.